veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
VeggieTales: Another 12 Stories In One
'VeggieTales Another 12 Stories In One '''is a Fanmade Sequel to TheComputerNerd20100's ''VeggieTales: 12 Stories In One that was created by CrazyTrainJake22 Plot: VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One was created for QuinnStudios727 and TheComputerNerd20100 by CrazyTrainJake22 with the assistance of Whatarecorder Buddy Running Gags: Theme Song �� Season 1 *"The Muppet Show Song ��" **Clips for King George and the Yucky! **#Larry-Boy and the Power of Fireworks! **#Josh and the Fall of the Israelites! **#A Very Ridiculous Sing ��-Along 2: The End of Spookiness??? **#The Blueberry �� and the Treehouse! **#Captain Willow and the Nezzer Chocolate Factory! *"The Religetables Theme Song ��" **Clips for Little Joe and the Mean Peas! ***Larry-Boy and the Power of Fireworks! ***Josh and the Fall of the Israelites! ***A Very Ridiculous Sing ��-Along 2: The End of Spookiness??? ***The Blueberry �� and the Treehouse! ***Captain Willow and the Nezzer Chocolate Factory! ***A Very Ridiculous Sing ��-Along! Silly �� Songs �� *TheComputerNerd20100 *Whatarecorder Buddy *IsaiahTheVargas1117 *Cameron Cowan Special Guest Stars *Goomba from "Super Mario Brothers" and The Grim Reaper from "Summoners War" (Esther: The Girl Who Became A Princess!) *Bart Simpson (Represented as a Lemon) from "The Simpsons" (Lyle and the Mean Vikings!!!) *TheComputerNerd20100 (Represented as a Computer) (Silly �� Songs �� with TheComputerNerd0100), Thomas the Tank Engine and Train enginer from "Schoolhouse Rock" (A Very Ridiculous Sing ��-Along 3: The Ultimate Ridiculous Sing ��-Along!) *Bomb, Bart Simpson (Represented as a Lemon) from "The Simpsons", Religetables Cast from "The Religetables" WhataRecorder Buddy (Silly �� Songs �� With WhataRecorder Buddy), Blinky and Pinky from "Pac-Man"(A Very Ridiculous Sing-Along 4: Jonah Ridiculous Sing ��-Along Songs �� and Even, Even More!) *Charmx (Represented as an unknown Veggie), Poison Mushroom from "Koopa Kart 7" and Andrè from "The Adventures of Andrè and Wally B." (The Tar of Christmas ��!) *The Simpson family (Represented as a Cucumber, a Carrot and 2 Lemons) from "The Simpsons", Azouz the Chinese Tomato from "Wuz Wuz & Bott Bott", Barbershop Quartet from "Schoolhouse Rocks" and The Simpsons characters (Larry's Wonderful World of Video-Tainment!!!) *CrazyTrainJake23 (Represented as a Cuphead), Cameron Cowan (Represented as an Mango), IsaiahTheVargas1117 (Represented as a Ham) and Garfleld the Cat from the "Garfield" franchise (Represented as an Orange) (Little Joe and the Mean Peas!) *Garfield the Cat from the "Garfield" franchise, The Simpsons (Represented as a Carrot and a Cucumber) from "The Simpsons" (A Short Carol!) *CrazyTrainJake23 (Represented as a Cuphead), Garfleld the Cat from the "Garfield" franchise (Represented as an Orange) and Cameron Cowan (Represented as an Mango) (A NoddLe's TaLe) Episodes #King George and the Yucky! (July 20, 2018) #Esther...The Girl Who Became a Princess! (August 11, 2018) #Lyle and the Mean Vikings!!! (August 25, 2018) #A Very Ridiculous Sing ��-Along 3: The Ultimate Ridiculous Sing ��-Along! (September 16, 2018) #A Very Ridiculous Sing ��-Along 4: Jonah Ridiculous Sing �� Along Songs �� and Even, Even More! (December 21, 2018) #The Tar of Christmas ��! (February 5, 2019) #Larry's Wonderful World of Video-Tainment!!! (September 14, 2019) #Little Joe and the Mean Peas!!! (December 15, 2019) #A Short Carol! (December 24, 2019) #A NoodLe's TaLe (January 6, 2020) #Umo of the Opera Part 11 (Coming Soon) #Duke and the Great Sphere War Part 12 (Coming Soon) Songs �� Trivia *Haman falling in a Grill in Hell Scene is actually a reference to "The Religetables" where the Ear Acorn fell on the Grill in Religetables-Hell Category:VeggieTales Category:YouTube Category:CrazyTrainJake22 Category:TheComputerNerd20100 Category:Whatarecorder Buddy Category:YouTube Poop Category:VeggieTales: 12 Stories In One